Shattered
by SaintSolomon
Summary: "Why are you still here?" She asked. His eye's looked at her and smiled doing that twitching thing she loved. He walked to her and took his hands in hers, then looked at the glass that surrounded them. "Because...you're still here...and I wish to shatter this glass dome of yours."
1. Chapter 1

I stared out of the glass.

Nothing but tree's seemed to go on for miles at a time.

I put my hand in front of the glass a good five feet away and waved my hand at it, watching as the blue ripples went across in a mesmerizing fashion.

It reminded of the ocean back home. You know, before things started going wrong.

Now I, Noel Alice Chandler, live in this strange box in this strange world that put us few survivors in.

The sad fact is that there is only five of us left, and most of us are dying from the radiation affects the sun's rays had on us as it got closer to our last home, Earth.

I sigh before pulling my hand away from the glass window and going sit on one of the lavish white plush couches that where situated thirty feet from the window panes.

Finding the window panes and this garden like place had been hard. The new place that us survivors called "home" was enormous. There was pools and swing sets along with a room for each of us in the compound, not to top off staircases to other barren rooms that were completely white inside. The only truly expressive place was the garden, and even that seemed dull in comparison to the gardens in my memories before the sun took our true home.

This place was just somewhere that a man who had money in a world we could never see wanted to keep a rare and dying breed of people.

It was so strange when I think back to when we first arrived as I idly swing my hand from the couch.

When we left earth, we were told we would be going to somewhere safe as they put us in these little tube like structures and sent us off into the vast space.

But what they never counted on is that when we got to the new world this thing called "Chakra" would attack our systems because we were foreign objects to this world. And we always would be. The labs had already tried every possible thing to make us grow a "chakra system" as Mr. Masia put is. He said there was simply no way.

So they put us back in the tubes for a couple of months, I'm not sure how long, until this little enclosure was built for us.

And oh, what a lovely enclosure it was. With no music, no books, not even a t.v to numb my going insane mind.

I flopped back on the couch and decided to take a nap for a few hours. Maybe dreams of home will soothe the ache. Or make it worse.

"Noel, wake up. Now."

I was violently shaken awake.

I popped my deep green eyes open to see none other then my personal tormentor, Asuka Daichi.

She's the only doctor and lab person in the whole compound.

Meaning besides and the other four, she's the only other person I see daily.

She was staring down at me with an irritated look and her nose scrunched up. She had a black bob haircut, black eyeglasseson along with red lipstick that she never seemed to take off. She was wearing a black tank top under her lab coat and redskinny jeans.

She looked badass.

And I know why she was irritated with me.

"ha-haha-ah hey Asuka... did I forget to come get my medicine again?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

My answer came in the form of her slapping the back of my head before walking away.

"Come 'on Noel. The family's already having dinner. And daddy is here tonight." She said while smirking back at me.

I glared at her before sticking my tongue out and running in front of her toward the exit for this section of the compound.

"Don't call Masia that! You know he's not our dad! He barely comes around to see how where doing Asuka!"

I waited for her at the exit. As I was waited I noticed something out of the corner of my eye coming from the window.

They were quick flashes, like shadows, but they looked human. And they were errily close to the glass.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as Asuka approached me. She raised her eyebrow at me before looking at the windows.

"What's the matter kiddo? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Hey, Asuka, do people live near this compound?" I asked looking at her.

She looked at me, surprised by my question.

"No. Masia bought this place in between two places where nobody lives. We're fine kid. Now come on, let's get your medicine

and then go to dinner. You know since you skipped out." She said giving me a playful look and leading me out of the sector.

I still couldn't shake the shiver that rolled up my back.


	2. Chapter 2

After we had gotten of the garden sector Asuka took me to the labs and handed me a vial of green substance.

I made a disgusted face.

This medicine had to be the worst thing ever created in the history the compound.

But it kept us alive. And our new motto was to survive and stay alive. Not thrive.

I swallowed it and my face only got worse.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad!"

"Yes, it is." I handed the vial back to her, trying to get the bitter taste out of my mouth.

"yea, yea. Get to dinner. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Tell the others would you?" Asuka asked while waving her hand, giving me the dismissal wave.

I ran out nodding before getting an idea to get revenge for the awful medicine.

"Whatever you say, Mom!"

"I'm only thirty!"

"You're not denying it!"

"GET TO DINNER!"

I laughed loudly before running down the halls towards the grand dining hall throwing open the doors.

"FAMILY!" I yelled with a smile on my face, deciding to have some fun.

"When the hell did we become family?"

"Eh, Jack she's probably in one of her moods."

"It's nice to see you, Noel."

"I'm glad you're in such a happy mood. It means one of your guys health is improving."

I got five replies, but I was hoping for six since Asuka told me would be here tonight. However, if you're thinking it's his response that's missing then you're wrong. It's one of the five survivors. I looked around the room curiously.

"Where's Leon?"

Everyone share a look before answered me.

"Ah, well Noel, you see Leon wasn't feeling to up to par today. So he's taking his meal in his room."

That was never a good sign. The last of us that died in this compound hadn't felt "up to par" before they had gotten sick and died. We weren't close to those two though since they arrived before us. I put on a fake smile and sat down.

"Ah, well I'm sure he'll be feeling better soon. I mean, Asuka has always taken good care of us." I said while biting a carrot.

"Yes, she does." He smiled at me before going to his dinner.

Tiny Rosaline was eating her cute up steak while the twins Jack and Joel where fighting over whether potatoes or squash wasa better vegetable to eat.

All was at peace as Asuka walked in and took her seat neck to .

She began cutting her steak with her eyes down cast.

"So... is daddy and his children getting along?"

This woman. Asking as if that's the most common thing to ask in the world.

"We. Are. Not. His children." I practiced stabbed the steak with each word.

"Noel, don't do that. You're getting blood all over the table." She talked to me like I was her real child.

"Ohhhh, are mommy and sister getting in a fight?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Be quiet and eat your food Joel." Asuka said calmly, still cutting the steak.

The twins looked baffled and stunned. Me and Rosaline had to contain our giggles.

Joel pointed to Jack and Jack pointed to Joel.

"But...he's Joel..."

"And...he's Jack..."

A steak cutting knife landed between the two, stuck in the table.

Asuka had a scarily sweet smile on her face.

"My apologies boys. If I by chance mix you up because I have to take care of five children, one of whom is critically ill at the moment, on top of this clean this entire compound, do lab work, track you guys down when you don't come to me on time for medicine, make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the six of us. OH! Did I also mention that I water and take care of those plants. I seem to be one lone human doing all this work for six whole people. So next time, if I happen to forget which one of you is which because you know sweethearts, you look identical to the teeth, then please forgive me."

Oh my god. Asuka has snapped. Even Mr. Masia seemed surprised. And nervous for some reason. He's never nervous though...

"Ah well...Umm since it's been so quiet for dinner.. maybe I should give you all some good news." Masia said, though he looked so nervous.

What could he possibly have to tell us? I mean nothing was ever going to change for us. We were stuck here. Permanently.

As in, forever.

He now though had my attention along with Asuka's, the twins, and Rosaline's.

He used his napkin to dab his black, shaggy hair. He was quite young you know. Only in about his late thirties.

"Well, you see, tomorrow after noon at twelve ninja from a village nearby here will be coming to visit this compound. More specifically, you young ones, seeing as you are not from this world. Not to worry though! They're very nice, and I don't believe they mean any of you any harm. Just curious. They saw the compound a month ago along with a neighboring village and got worried what it's used for. I told them it's nothing bad, but they wish to see for themselves. And I can't disagree since their lords of the land support them, and that's who I bought the land from that this compound sits on. So, bear with it okay?" He finished.

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Everyone was in shock and scared. We were going to have visitors.

Visitors who could get us sick and kill us, or put the one of us who was already in a bad condition worse.

Asuka looked at all of us.

"Kids, go to your rooms and I'll bring your evening medicine to you later. and I have some things to talk about."

Oh this wasn't good. She usually called him Daddy to us.

She was beyond pissed at him.

As I ushered the others out of the dining room and closed the door I could hear her begin to tear into him.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all now very cautious of our "visitors" the next day even before they arrived.

Us five were on nerves end thinking we might have to just even say hello, or even talk to them.

Asuka was worried about that they might make us more sick than before.

And was worried about what we were going to wear.

He had told us to wear our nicest white clothes.

Ah, another soul-sucking factor about this place. You see because even though the products from this land are simple, they still contain a type of Chakra in them that's even deadlier to us than the ones from humans. So Asuka has to put themthrough this process that literally takes the life(chakra) out of them.

And it leaves us with all white clothes in different shades of white sometimes.

Quite pleasant, right?

So, here we are with Rosaline in her cute little white overalls, white shirt, knee-high stripped white socks, and bright white hat. Her dark brown hair was put into tight curls and went well with her deep blue eyes. The twins had on dark white trousers and suspenders that looked lovely with their black hair and honey colored brown eyes.

We all looked fantastic and decked out.

Well as fantastic as one can get in all white.

My dress for today was alright, I suppose. It was satin that went about to my knees. The dress had a thing around themiddle that gave the illusion of a belt that had small beaded work of flowers, then it was a pleated V-neck with two thick straps. My back was barely covered seeing as there was only a small, metal chain on the back at the top that held the two sides of fabric together. After this it went into another deeper V-neck half way down my back. I had on strippedstockings that reached mid-thigh.

I wore no shoes, like everyone else.

The only difference was that Rosaline and Jack wore red ribbons around there wrist so the visitors would know that these twoare ones they were forbidden to talk to.

Joel and I, not so lucky.

We had thirty minutes before they came through the high security, vault like door.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Rosaline asked to no one in particular.

"If they're anything like Asuka...you should probably hide guys." Jack said.

"They could be like Masia though." His twin put forth.

"Who cares what they are like. The point is that they are coming into our house and have the possibility to make us

sick. Now, go hide. They'll be here in ten minutes." I told them, annoyed.

I walked away hearing them mutter some things before they to started going off in different directions.

I started to count down as I made my way to my favorite spot.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6..

5..

4..

3..

2.

1.

I sucked in a deep breath as I kept walking.

They were here.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure how I felt about the new people coming in.

As I walked along the hallway to the garden section of the compound I heard footsteps and voices coming my way.

I froze with my hand on the wall.

What was I going to do if one of them talked to me?

So I did the only sensible thing a girl my age and of my capability could do.

I hide behind an elephant ear plant that stood 8 feet tall. Completely reasonable.

As they approached I heard Masia talking to them. What a big mouth.

"As you can see we've built quite a large compound here." He stated proudly.

"Quite large." An older male's voice stated. He seemed rather bored.

"There doesn't seem to be much youth here though..." Came another voice.

"Or color for that matter. "A females voice piped up.

"Where's the children?" This voice. For some reason, this voice sent a slight shiver down my spine.

The tone was strong, masculine, but gentle and firm with a sense of authority.

"Ah I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but I don't know where the young ones are. They could be hiding. They were very scared of you and your people coming here, and their caretaker wasn't too happy with me letting you in here. I'm terribly sorry that you're displeased." Mr. Masia apologized.

He seemed generally sorry and scared of these people. Which scared me even more.

I, however, couldn't kill the curiosity burning inside me.

I peeked my head over the large plant to catch a glimpse of the visitors. And I was shocked beyond belief.

First off, let us start with the man in the green suit. He had a bowl haircut, was tan, and quite a nice smile. But it was those damn eyebrows. I mean, what the hell? It looked as if someone had glued two caterpillars to his forehead.

And his behavior. He was constantly trying to challenge the man that looked the most normal that stood by him. Well, the guy for the most part looked normal. He had an eye patch along with half of his face being covered, and white hair that practically defied gravity. He seemed very relaxed in his settings and was completely ignoring the man in the green suit.

The other two just defied everything in my imagination.

The girl had four hair-ties holding up her hair in four up pony-tails. And she seemed to favor green. And her giant fan she was holding close. She also looked extremely bored along with the other three.

Or I'm guessing just the green-suit man seeing as the one with gravity-defying hair normally looks that way.

The four one though was the most interesting. His eyes where an amazing sea foam green that brightened up the white room.

His hair was a brilliant shade of red that made of everything else in the room fade away as I slowly took in everythingabout him from his red clothes to his lean but strong form.

Until he caught me looking and pointed me out.

"How's that?" He motioned to Masia, pointing to me.

I stood up and backed away a little.

seemed delighted to see me, and the others seemed less bored.

"Ah! Noel! It's so good to see you're not holed up somewhere like the others are. Would you mind talking to these people?"

I did the only smart thing I could think of at the moment.

I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran to his room.

I ran to Leon's room.

Throwing open the door I just stood in the doorway, not really being able to go through. Because I was scared.

Scared that when I found out he was sick I'd open this door I'd open it and find him dead and in his bed.

But no, here he was in his bed with his glasses on reading some book Asuka must have brought for him.

He had that quilt. The quilt that his Earth mother made him that he could never part with.

He seemed to be really surprised to find me throwing open his door because his miss matched blue and green eye were wide in surprise before smiling at me.

It made me break down in tears in his doorway. The fact that he was okay and that even though I'd been avoiding him he still acts normal with me.

I must have either shocked him or surprised him again, because I heard him put the book down and take off his glasses.

He patted the spot beside him as he made a space for me on his bed.

I picked myself up I sat crossed-legged on his bed while leaning back.

He then picked his glasses up and book, reading again.

I blinked at him in surprise.

"You're just going to start reading? You're not even gonna ask me what's wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

" I figured you'll start telling me anyway soon. So I might as well have you sit were I can hear you."

"...Oh."

"Besides, Asuka brought me a really good book this time."

I gave him a strange look. Whatever.

I relaxed against his plush white pillows for a while before deciding to come clean.

"So I ran into those people that came to visit today..."

He gave me a side glance from his book.

"Did you now? Well, how was it?"

I looked up to the ceiling before telling him the rest and continuing.

"They scared me. Their clothes were so colorful and bright and loud. And they seemed strong! Like they had no problem whatso ever tearing this place apart. It was terrifying Leon. I ran from them." I told him all in a rush.

I hide chuckles from my side as I saw him hunched over his book with tears in his eyes.

I looked at him in shock. How could he laugh at me?

I was honestly hurt. He was one of the closet people I went to for my problems and here this ass was laughing at me.

I think he could tell I was hurt because he stopped and pulled me into a side hug.

"I'm sorry, Noel. I just think it's funny that's all. I mean, I'm guessing you didn't even talk to them, and you already think they're some type of monsters that you need to run from. It's like you're a little five year old running from the boogie man. Just say hi and judge first if you actually need to run or not, okay?" He laughed a little at this.

I pouted at him.

"But they're from the outside..."

He gave me a look that asked first whether I really had just asked that and second if I was stupid.

I guess there really are such things as stupid questions.

"So is Asuka and Masia... your point to be proven here is?"

"Ummmm..."

"Exactly."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Wait! Masia doesn't have that much Chakra so he isn't dangerous to us and Asuka is an expert at something called Chakra control."

"..."

"...What?"

He sighed before completely putting his book down and looking at me with an exhausted look.

"Noel, just talk to them, okay? For me? I'm sure they want to talk to you and know about the world we come from as you want to know about the world they come from, okay?"

"But I don't want to-!"

"Yes you do. I've seen the way you look past the glass windows." He gave me a knowing look and shove.

I looked away, a little embarrassed that he knew about that.

He turned my head around with his hand to look him in the eyes.

He truly was one of the few people that could take my breathe away, what with his mismatched eyes and short golden hair hanging down to hair ears.

"So, you'll try?" He seemed to be pleading with me.

I covered his hand with mine and smiled back at him.

"Yea, I'll try. For you."


	6. Chapter 6

So I generally did try to talk to those people for Leon.

My first encounter with them, low and behold, was with the red-haired fellow the next day.

I was just quietly walking down the hall towards the garden section when bam! Right while I was turning a corner I slammed into his chest.

He had at least a foot or two on me.

And he was toned underneath. That much I could tell.

He didn't seem as surprised as I did, or as shocked. Almost as If he were waiting for one of the fabled survivor kids he'd come to see pop up around the corner.

I wonder if that's what they were doing now?

I took a step back as he crossed his arms in a relaxed position.

Well, I'm glad to see that out of the two of us someone seems to still have their heart connected in their chest and not about to climb out of their throat.

I could tell he was waiting for me to say something.

What the hell was I supposed to say? I could focus on anything except wringing my hands and his eyes.

"I-I-I I have to go to the bathroom!" I shouted in his face.

This actually seemed to shock him a little because his the place where his eyebrows would have been raised slightly and his eyes widen.

I saw all this before I ran away back down the hall.

I sat on Leon's bed as I retold him my embarrassing tale.

The little bookworm didn't even try to hide his amusement as he busted out in laughter.

"You could have just said hi ya know. I mean, that is a common greeting." He was still chuckling. I glared at him

"Leon, If you don't quit the laughing this book is going down your damn throat. I was honestly so damn nervous that I couldn't think of what to say to the guy." I fell back on his bed.

He waved his hand dismissively at me.

"Ah, well at least you said something. I mean you didn't say you had to take piss or anything did you?" He looked at me in question.

I gave him another dirty look before throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey Hey! I'm just making sure! Well, try again to talk to them tomorrow and see how to all comes about, okay?"

"No."

"What?" He looked at me "Why not Noel? This is a good start. You said something, albeit not the formal greeting, but still

it's something that could start a conversation and maybe you and this guy can laugh about it."

"No, Leon. I'm gonna avoid them from now on. That was terrifying. And maybe you don't get it because you have to stay in here. But it's just never gonna happen again, okay? SO drop it."

"But this is good progress Noel-"

"I said drop it Leon! How could you ever know? I mean you're dying aren't you? Isn't that why Asuka has been keeping you

locked up in here?!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me with surprise and hurt written on his face before looking down.

And I felt ashamed of what I had just done. How could I have brought that in the open? Even when I know it's been

bothering and hurting me, the fact is it's probably eating at him worse.

I took off running down the hall looking for Asuka with tears in my eyes. It didn't even register that the guy with

the red hair was the person I ran past and that he had seen me crying.

Finally I found Asuka in the labs. I ran to her and threw my arms around her in a hug.

She was almost knocked off balance but not unused to us running to her with tears in our eyes.

She put the tray she was holding down and started stroking my hair before lifting my chin up.

"Noel, kiddo, what's wrong? Usually it's Rose or the twins running in here like that. Never you."

I looked up at her with disgusting tears coming down my face.

"Asuka, I'm terrible. I think I might have hurt Leon. And I don't know how to make it up to him."

She got serious once she heard Leon's name as she sat me and her down.

"You have to tell me what happened. Is he hurt? In pain? What's his status?" She started rattling off questions.

I looked at her confused.

"No, No Asuka. It was something I said."

She seemed to get it now as she relaxed he posture a bit.

"Ahh.. I see. Well, why don't you tell me what you said to him that you think hurt him?"

And so I did. I told her everything from when I walked into his room today to when I left crying. By the end I found myself in tears once more.

Really, how could I be so cruel to someone who has been nothing but nice to me?

Asuka gave me a sad smile as she pulled me close.

"Well sweetheart, it wasn't nice of you to say those things. And honestly I wish it would have been Leon or I to have told you rather you coming to conclusions on you're own. But, yea, Leon's in the stages like the other first two were. I don't know what's causing it, and I'm trying to find something to stop it, but it's not easy. So take it easy on him okay? And give him a few days. I don't think he's mad. Just upset that you know and that you and everyone else are going to have toloose someone else you consider family." Asuka explained.

My body tried to come up with more tears, but it just didn't have anymore.

So I settled for hiccupping sobs against Asuka's chest as she rocked me.

I avoided the visitors for the next two days. And they knew.

Oh boy they knew.

And the guy with the red hair was stalking me I swear. I think this was starting to become a game to him.

He knew what hallway I took.

He knew what damn corners I liked.

He knew which plants I liked to hide behind.

I bet the fire crotch even knew what bathrooms I used, the pervert.

It was becoming a game of cat and mouse, and I the mouse.

I unfortunately was a crappy mouse when it came to hiding. That he was an excellent predator.

The guy always seemed pleased to find me too. He never quite smiled but he had a smile twitch of the lips that was

attractive. And his arms were always crossed.

However today was different. Today my private stalker wasn't hunting me down like normal.

I'll admit it. It had been annoying, but with my other co-survivors hiding away like the black death was upon us seeing

the weird looking people in the hallways had comforted me somewhat.

The guy with gravity-defying hair would wave. The green jump-suit would annoyingly yell hi, and the girl would sort of

grunt out a greeting.

Of course you all already know about my fire-crotch stalker.

They were all nowhere to be seen today however.

As I walked the halls closer to a living room like space I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. A voice that should

not be out of his room.

As I walked closer I saw Leon sitting on a couch across from the four visitors.

He was wearing well-fitted dark white skinny jeans, a light white cotton sweater, and his glasses. His blonder hair was

combed neatly.

He smiled when he saw me and waved at me.

"Ah! Noel, why don't you come sit with us? We were all just talking about our homes."


End file.
